A New Story, A New Beginning - Kashi, The Eliatrope
by BluePhoenixRising15
Summary: Wanting to help when you know that you'll just be a liability is one of the hardest things in the world. Wanting to help when you know you could put someone in danger while doing so is worse. Years ago, Emelka experienced one of the biggest tragedies in its history. Her life, his life, they all changed, not necessarily for the better. REWRITTEN


_She laughed, speeding through the wide blue sky, arms open and free, her dragon sister soaring next to her. This was her home, this was where she belonged. Healer, guardian, comfort to her people. The winds were kind today, warm and soft, threading their airy fingers through her hair. _

_Her dragon sister's sky-blue scales sparkes as she turned in the sky above to follow, rumbling in greeting when a lithe dragon with scales a vibrant red-pink joined her. She waved in recognition, grinning widely, and was rewarded with a nod in return._

_At the call of her name, she drew a Zaap, tossing it down towards the voice. She free-fell for a few blissful seconds, much to the dismay of her companion on the ground, if his shout was anything to go by. She spread her arms, forming another Zaap under herself with ease and tucking into a forward roll as the smooth coolness of her Zaap covered her for a split second. The usual second of adjustment as her perspective turned on end greeted her as she fell upwards before hitting the ground rolling and popping up._

_"You're going to give me a heart attack one day," the voice sighed behind her. She turned to greet it, grinning widely. _

_"My dear, I believe that's the point," she teased, tipping her head back. Brown eyes gazed solemnly down at her, tiny sparks of amusement showing through. He started wandering away, towards the town on the mountain._

_"Well, then I suppose I must never see you again, for fear of my heart's condition."  
_

_She tossed her hair over her shoulder, eyes sparkling with good humor as she followed his footsteps. "And never hear my voice again? Pity, I was under the impression you enjoyed it."_

_He paused, looking thoughtful. "Hm. That does sound rather unfortunate." He turned to consider her smaller form next to him. "I do enjoy your singing."_

_"I should hope so," she teased. "It _is_ what I'm known for, after all."_

_Her companion hummed, pulling her closer. "Maybe... But that's not the only reason I keep you around."_

_She laughed, leaning her head on his arm. "Then don't keep me hanging. Feel like enlightening me?"_

* * *

There was a dull, earth-shaking roar. Kashi jolted upright, eyes wide, accidentally kicking something under the covers. Her brother grunted in annoyance and she flopped back into the pillow, squishing her face into the cloth.

"Not again!" their father's muffled shouting drifted up through the closed door. "Yugo!" he yelled. She could feel Az shifting next to her legs, his beak burrowing under her foot in an attempt to block out the loud noise. "Yugo!" he called insistently.

"'M coming!..." Yugo threw back the covers, letting in a wave of cold air, and Kashi let out a mumbled complaint into the pillow. "Sorry," Yugo said sleepily as he quickly pulled them back over the frame. "You can stay here if you w-w-" his mouth stretched wide in a yawn.

Kashi let out another groan, internally saying goodbye to the warmth of the bed. "No, 'm already up... I'm coming." She swung her legs out from under the covers, sitting on the edge of the bed, closing her eyes as the inevitable black spots danced before her eyes momentarily. She yawned and ran her fingers through her tangled hair blindly, fingers brushing the two warm spots peeking out of the top of her uncovered head. She opened her eyes just in time to see a heap of blue cloth land partly on her lap.

"Thanks, Yugo," she called to her brother's back as he raced out the door.

"No problem!" he yelled back, the thump of his feet on the stairs already fading away.

She pulled on the hood, pushing her fingers under the cloth and adjusting the pale wings so they sat more comfortably. Standing, she yawned again and padded off the carpet, shivering a bit as her feet touched the cool wood floors. Kashi reached the top of the stairs, jumping when Yugo shot partway up the steps.

"Dad's baking bread!" he yelled with a grin as he laughed long and hard. Sure enough, black, burnt smoke filtered out of the kitchen, up the steps and swirling around the two children. Kashi coughed some of it out, giggling. Yugo's grin grew wider as he grabbed her hand and they hurried down the stairs.

"It isn't funny, Yugo," their dad complained, dumping a tray full of blackened rolls into the bin.

"Dad, why didn't you wake me up?" Kashi asked, peeking into the bin. "You know you can't bake," she teased.

Alibert grumbled for a moment, reaching over to tug her hood over her face. She squeaked and pushed it back up, glaring playfully at him. "Didn't want to wake you up so early," he muttered finally. Kashi paused, looking at him dolefully.

"I don't mind getting up early."

Alibert grunted and ruffled her hat, mussing the hair underneath. "Yeah, I know. Why don't you start making a new batch, then? Yugo, can you go to Jason's and get a couple loaves? Just one or two, we only need enough to hold us over for an hour or so."

"Sure dad!" Yugo turned and searched the area near the side door for his shoes.

"They're by the stove," Kashi called absently, rummaging through the cabinet for flour. "You took them off after bringing the carrots in."

"Thanks!" he called, fishing his sandals out from behind the sacks. He pulled them on, throwing the door open and calling for Az to follow him.

Kashi hummed absently as she began mixing the dry ingredients together. She glanced at the clock, a gift from a visiting Xelor, to find out that there were only five minutes until the inn opened. She made sure the oven's fire was still warming the stone cube, hopping off the stool she used to reach the counter.

It was a peaceful life, this was. Not too many things happened out of the ordinary, and that was perfectly fine. The last big disturbance still had ripple effects spreading throughout the community, none of them good. Emelka was content to be a quiet, amicable town, open to travelers but not involved in the drama of the bigger cities.

It was a wayward thought, but she wasn't sure she would be content to stay in Emelka for her entire life. Her dad had been an adventurer of sorts, maybe that was why.

There was just one problem.

* * *

**So a lot shorter than it was originally, but hopefully since finals are almost over (I'm almost a junior reeeee still feel like a freshman), I'll be able to update more. So I say. All the time.**

**To the people who read this story originally, tell me what you think of the changes! Have I improved? Regressed (Probably this one ack)?**


End file.
